Still On A Highway
by saifai
Summary: Harry has been socially isolated for much of his life, so how would this affect his life if he were to meet the Malfoy family on his first visit to Diagon Alley? It would change everything. Future slash. Written for NanoWrimo 2010.


"_**Do you have any idea what social isolation does to a child?" (Criminal Minds, season 5 – episode 21)**_

_AN: This story came from the idea that isolating a child socially, especially one that suffered neglect in one form or another, would have resulted in a negative impact on emotional, physical, and cognitive development. In reality outside of Ms Rowling's world, there's more to be considered in Harry's life than just his destiny. Harry will be OOC, and I've changed many details of the original stories to suit me. We begin by examining a bit closer the ways Harry's life during Hogwarts would have changed. Warnings: Slash. This may very will eventually pair Lucius and Harry together romantically (though for obvious reasons it won't be for quite awhile). My mother seems quite determined to have Harry date Neville, so we'll see how it turns out._

**I – PROLOGUE**

Harry sighed feeling dejected, and pouted a bit as he watched Hagrid walk off. Harry really shouldn't have been surprised. The individual sent to introduce him to his new world escaped his company at the first chance. He supposed this meant his Uncle was right all these years after all. He really was a freak if nobody could stand to be around him. He was hungry, tired, and not just a little sore. His lungs hurt from all the walking he'd had to do so far. Truly, he just wanted to go home and hide in his cupboard.

Looking down at the list in his hands, he honestly had no idea what he was meant to be doing. Looking helplessly at all the shop signs around him, he honestly couldn't make sense of them. This wasn't like the malls with the "You Are Here" maps helpfully pointing out where to find his supplies. He wasn't sure what a Flourish or a Blott was. He wondered if Jigger offered slugs on discount. Glancing quickly over his list, he didn't see it on his ingredient list, so he supposed it didn't matter.

He idly looked around hoping to find a clue where to start. He perked up as he spotted a handsome platinum haired man lazily stroll past him. A smaller version of the man was following him, his son he supposed, into a shop called Twilfitt and Tatting's. Judging by the response of the people in the alley, the two looked like the kind of folks that held the respect of those around them. The long hair had him a bit wary, as it likely would have caused his Uncle Vernon to turn shades and ramble on about woofters. Any man with hair past their collar was a homosexual to his Uncle, though the fine fitting clothes would have gotten his Aunt's attention. Nobody in the alley seemed to notice any different, though. He didn't spot one red face or scowl among them. It was quite the opposite, actually. His son looked to be around his age, so Harry assumed they were in the alley for the same reason he was. It was a start in the right direction, so with a deep breath to calm himself he set off after his clue.

{~***~}

Harry opened the door to the shop as carefully as he could. He didn't want to draw attention to himself anymore than he had to. He only wanted to see what the family he spotted was buying. A quick look around the shop told him they sold clothes, though on a much finer scale than what was normal for him. His list of supplies didn't mention it, if he was to fit in at all he'd need new clothes to wear. He didn't think his cousin Dudley's hand-me-downs would garner him any favor with his peers.

He didn't get further than a few steps into the shop when he heard a throat clearing. He snapped his eyes up to the left to see a man glaring at him. Crossed arms, red face, and pursed lips. This was a reaction he was used to, that of being hated on sight. He nervously ran his hand through his hair and quickly looked around for his quarry. He spotted them just a few feet in front of him. Just as the angry man opened his mouth to start yelling at him, the blonde man he'd been following turned around.

The expression on the blonde man's face was extreme distaste at first, but a quick glance up to Harry's face had him holding his hand up with a furrowed brow. "Mr. Wenlock, the young man is with me."

Harry wasn't sure who was more surprised by this, him or the young son of his hero. The clerk seemed satisfied, however. With a final suspicious glare in Harry's direction, he huffed and stalked off into the back room.

Harry turned his attention back to the man now eyeing him up and down. His face showed nothing, so he wasn't sure what to make of him. He dropped his hands to his sides and fiddled with the frayed edges of his shirt, wondering what would happen to him now. Two sets of eyes followed his move, making Harry feel even more self-conscious. The older man dragged his lingering gaze from the shirt hem and tilted his head to the side.

The man smiled slowly at him before taking a shallow breath and addressing him. "Good Morning." He strode forward with his hand out and offered it to Harry to shake. "If you'll allow me to introduce myself, I am Lucius Malfoy and this is my son Draco."

Harry took the offered hand, and replied in a quiet voice, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Malfoy. My name is Harry Potter. Thank you for your help."

The man didn't look at all surprised by his identity, though his son gasped in response. A quick look from his father had him straightening his shoulders and smoothing out his expression. Lucius turned back to Harry, and raised an eyebrow in consideration. "Where are your guardians today, Mr. Potter? I am worried to see you in here alone."

Another thorough look over his tatty outfit made it very clear to Harry that Mr. Malfoy was also not impressed with his outward appearance. Harry knew he looked manky, but with the ill-fitting clothes his family provided him he couldn't help that much. Harry looked down at this worn trainers and shook his head as he answered, "I don't… they're not magical Mr. Malfoy, so a Mr. Hagrid from Hogwarts brought me. He didn't seem to want to show me around much. I'm here by myself to buy my supplies." Harry shrugged a bit sheepishly before continuing, " I've never been around here before, so I'm afraid without his help I've been rather lost."

Lucius' eyes widened, then narrowed. Harry wasn't sure if that meant he was upset with him or not. He hunched his shoulders and backed up a step just in case. Lucius spotted the move and cleared his expression before asking for more details. "I find myself extraordinarily disturbed by this turn of events Mr. Potter. Did the o… Mr. Hagrid explain anything to you?"

Harry bit his lip and shook his head in silent answer. "No Mr. Malfoy. I only found out today that I'm a wizard and that my parents apparently didn't die in an automobile accident. Mr. Hagrid took me to see the… um, goblins?" At Lucius' nod he continued, more sure of himself. "The goblins gave him some money from my vault. He gave me my list and set off. I don't know what all the stores are for though, so when I saw you and your son come in here and figured I'd start here." Harry worried his lip more and peered at him from under his lashes as he continued in a softer voice. "I hope you don't mind."

Despite the furrowed brows, Lucius smiled softly at Harry was quick to reassure him. "No, no that's perfectly fine Mr. Potter. I understand one can be a bit overwhelmed in this new world." His eyes narrowed a bit as he continued almost carefully, "Did you say that the goblins gave Hagrid money from your vault?" At Harry's barely noticeable nod, he pressed for more, "Could you tell me exactly how your visit went?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at Mr. Malfoy. He was worried, and really confused. He didn't understand at all why this was important, but shrugged and answered anyway. "He gave the goblins a little key. They took us down to the vaults and opened it for us. Hagrid explained it was the money my parents left me when they died. He took me inside and filled up a little bag of coins for me. The goblin returned the key to Hagrid, and we left."

Apparently, he'd said something very wrong. Lucius' face seemed to go cold as he took in the information. He pursed his lips and thought for a moment, before nodding to himself and turning to his son. "Draco, your mother should be along shortly. Will you be alright by yourself until she gets here?"

Draco looked just as confused as Harry felt when he answered, "Of course, father. But I don't…"

Lucius held up a hand and cut him off. "You know how to contact me should anything come up. Mr. Potter should accompany us today, but we will need to get him back to the bank first." He stopped to make sure Draco nodded his understanding before continuing, "Make sure you stay with your mother once she gets here. Let her know we'll return to join you both as soon as we can."

Lucius caressed his sons cheek a moment before leaning in and softly saying, "We'll likely meet back up with you before you've even left the store." Lucius called the grumpy clerk back out to assist his son with his order.

Looking confident he had everything taken care of, Lucius turned back to Harry and held out a hand towards the door. Harry gave him a wary look, not knowing what he was meant to do. "It would seem that we need to get your affairs in order Mr. Potter. Come, we have much to do today." With these last words, he turned crisply and marched out of the store.

Harry looked helplessly at Draco, wondering if he knew what was going on. The bewildered expression didn't bode well, so with a resigned sigh he hurried after. Hopefully his new guide would be of more help to him.


End file.
